


Ненужный

by KiSHka_mad_anime_man



Category: MW (2009)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiSHka_mad_anime_man/pseuds/KiSHka_mad_anime_man
Summary: Во время очередного приступа Юки приходит в голову множество разных мыслей.
Relationships: Yuki Michio/Garai Yutaro





	Ненужный

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2012 г. под впечатлением от концовки фильма.

Выхватить из кармана телефон и зажать одну кнопку было таким привычным движением. Юки иногда ненавидел себя за эту слабость, лишним подтверждением которой стала установка номера церкви на быстрый набор. Иногда же уверял себя в том, что не слабость это ни разу, что он просто не хочет валяться на улице под взглядом тысяч глаз, не хочет жалости от случайных прохожих. Пусть лучше Гарай суетится над ним, чем незнакомая тётка будет кудахтать вокруг и звать скорую. Юки не любил больницы. И…

Но все эти мысли были после – дома, по дороге на работу, где угодно; когда же горло стягивало железным обручем, перекрывая дыхание, а в грудь словно вонзались миллионы осколков стекла, оставалось только на автомате вытаскивать телефон и, стараясь не потерять сознание, хрипеть название улицы или станции метро.

Как Гараю удавалось находить его, забредшего в какую-нибудь глушь, для Юки порой оставалось загадкой. Когда он был в дорогом костюме, прохожие принимали его за эпилептика или сердечника, когда в одежде попроще – за наркомана. Но подходил ли кто-нибудь, брал из рук трубку и называл точный адрес, или нет – через какое-то время неизменно сквозь помутившееся сознание слышался знакомый голос, и Мичио чувствовал, как его несильно бьют по щекам, раскрывают ему веки, стараясь заглянуть в глаза. Мир ужасно раскачивался из стороны в сторону, отчего становилось только хуже, а к горлу подступала тошнота.

Если приступ постепенно сходил на нет, Юки даже сам шёл до машины, лишь опираясь на поддерживающего его отца Гарая. Иногда тот нёс его и на себе, если приходилось.

Он приходил всегда, даже если накануне Юки в очередной раз перегибал палку. Когда однажды Юки спросил, почему тот его не бросит, он получил короткий ответ: "Это не по-христиански". В тот день он долго издевательски смеялся над столь неумелой ложью.

– А пособничать убийце, значит, по-христиански?

В самом деле, Гарай был единственным, кто знал его, неужели он и правда верил обещаниям не убивать очередную жертву?

– Логичней было бы признать, что ты боишься остаться один, даже без такого, как я, – продолжил тогда Юки. Он знал, что это правда. Уцепившись друг за друга шестнадцать лет назад, они так и шли – вдвоём, мимо сотен тысяч людей, не подпуская к себе никого.

– А ты не боишься?

Он не любил, когда Гарай смотрел ему в глаза так – полностью обнажая себя и свои страхи, в то же время пытаясь заглянуть в _его_ душу. Нет её там, святой отец, нет, можешь не искать.

– Нет. Не маленький, протяну и один, если потребуется.

Он никогда не стеснялся бить словами по больному. Это даже было забавно порой – видеть, как тот, у кого действительно больше никого нет, чувствует себя ненужной игрушкой в чужих руках. Пусть пару секунд, но чувствует.

…такой ли "ненужной" на самом деле?..

Юки приподнял голову от ледяной струи, бьющей из крана, глубоко вздохнул и открыл глаза. Из зеркала, что висело над раковиной в мужском туалете, на него смотрели собственные опухшие красные глаза и ещё более осунувшееся, чем раньше, лицо. За наркомана принимали всё чаще – ну, хоть обходили стороной, человеку в бегах незачем попадать в больницу.

Убедившись, что крепко стоит на ногах, он отцепил от края раковины побелевшие пальцы и потянулся к бумажному полотенцу на стене. Руки ещё, оказывается, немного дрожали. Когда Юки окончательно пришёл в себя, он взглянул в зеркало снова. Зловеще и в тоже время удовлетворённо ухмыльнулся самому себе.

Какая только чушь не взбредёт в голову во время приступа.

Он наклонился, чтобы приподнять стоявшую у ног чёрную мягкую сумку, в которой покоился драгоценный газовый баллон.

Времени так мало, а дел так много...


End file.
